This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 40 066.3 filed Aug. 16, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a coiler can having a vertically shiftable bottom provided with an internal bottom lifting device.
In a known device of the above-outlined type, as disclosed, for example, in European Patent No. 0 452 687, the lifting device is composed of two compression springs and a pantograph-type balancing system which press against the shiftable bottom from below. During filling of the coiler can the sliver entering the coiler can presses the bottom downward. When the coiler can is filled, the two compression springs and the balancing system are compressed to a certain height. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that the bottom is not capable of being lowered all the way to the lower end of the coiler can since the bottom lifting system is accommodated within the coiler can underneath the bottom. This results in a loss of coiler can volume for the sliver. It is a further drawback that the known arrangement is of expensive construction.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved device of the above-outlined type from which the discussed disadvantages are eliminated and which, in particular, allows a capacity increase of the coiler can in a structurally simple manner.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the coiler can for accommodating sliver includes a vertical wall defining an inner can space and a can top through which sliver may be deposited into and withdrawn from the can space; a vertically shiftable bottom disposed in the inner can space; and a tension device connected to the shiftable bottom and exerting a pulling force thereto toward the can top.
By spring loading the shiftable bottom of the coiler can from above, the bottom can be lowered all the way to the lower end of the coiler can so that the coiler can may receive significantly greater sliver quantities than conventional coiler cans. A simple construction is feasible by arranging the tension element at least partially above the shiftable bottom. Also, the invention allows an economical manufacture of the coiler cans having a shiftable, spring-loaded bottom.